the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Manus
"This city is going to be the new sixth circle of Hell, my friends! Until then? Enjoy trying to survive." - Manus Manus is an Infernal from the depths of Hell, and a heresy demon. Once a powerful warlock during the Third Crusades, Manus was slain and condemned to Hell; hundreds of years later, he returned to Earth as a Wraith and possessed the body of Damien to help him fight the Disciples of the One Truth. Now, Manus has separated himself from Damien's body, and set his sights on conquering Haven City. He now goes by his former name: Malathiel. History Origins Once, Manus had gone by the moniker Malathiel, and was a feared warlock during the 12th century. He boasted the powers of Hell itself at his command, and slaughtered anyone who would have dared oppose him. Though above all things, he desired more knowledge. He craved it, hungering to know more and to solidify himself as a vast ruler that would forever be carved into history. Ultimately, his hubris was his undoing. After 7 years of reigning terror across the holy land, Malathiel was caught by the Knights Templar, and promptly executed for his crimes of heresy. Though, even with his death, it did not end his sorrows. For his unending hunger for magic, Malathiel was condemned to the sixth circle of Hell, Heresy. As his punishment, Malathiel became Manus; a mere shade of his former self and power. His being was immaterial, never able to hold an object or cast another spell. He was free to roam the endless halls of Heresy, filled with limitless knowledge, but he could never obtain it. Naturally, this infuriated Manus. Not only was he being taunted with this endless supply of knowledge, but it would always be out of his grasp. However, being the scheming creature that he was, Lucifer saw a use for him. Return from Hell Many years following his condemnation to Hell, Lucifer offered Manus a second chance; a way to return to Earth and continue his business. This offer came in the form of Damien; the recent death of his parents drove him to make a bargain with the Devil. Lucifer offered Damien a way to get his revenge, and did so by infusing Manus onto his soul, making the boy a Cambion. Manus hated the idea of being forced to guard a child, but therein hatched his ultimate plan. Damien sought revenge against the Disciples of the One Truth; anti-magic terrorists who were beholden to the old ways, and descended from the Templars. Not only would Manus be able to take his revenge on those who had executed him, but he would find a way to regain the power he had once lost. Manus, now forced to accompany Damien wherever he decided to go, eventually arrived in Haven City after a long and arduous journey across the ocean. While Damien had arrived to hunt down the Disciples, Manus intended on other things. Though he helped Damien, he didn't enjoy it; he often attempted to break free of the boy, sometimes taking control of his body. One of this particular outbursts happened during their visit to Maverick Corporation; the company CEO, Magnus, was quick to knock the Manus-possessed Damien unconscious. Damien knew that he would never be able to control Manus, and so he pleaded to Magnus, asking for a way to keep his demon under control. Magnus offered a powerful relic in the form of a divine cross, which would be able to subdue Manus for the time. However, even holy power would soon prove too little to control Manus. Awakening Several months after Damien and Manus' arrival in Haven City, they had managed to slaughter most of the Disciples hiding out in Haven City. Though held back through the power of the cross, it soon proved to be not enough. Manus broke free once again, causing the cross to shatter. Possessing Damien's body, he attempt to attack Magnus and Anaithnid, though was unable to take both of them on. Anaithnid swiftly delivered a fist onto his head, and knocked Manus out. Damien was taken back into the isolation ward of Maverick Tower, where he contacted the devil a second time. In doing so, he managed to strike a deal; control over Manus, in exchange for a price that Lucifer elected not to share. For a time, it seemed that Lucifer's power had finally subdued Manus. Even that would not last. Only two days later, Manus revealed himself again. Only this time, he no longer needed Damien's body. Absorbing the knowledge that Damien had learned through his obsession with getting stronger, Manus was able to manifest himself into a corporeal being, no longer restrained within the boy's body. This was the true return of the warlock, Malathiel. No longer wishing to go by his imprisoned name, Malathiel promised to Damien, Magnus and Anaithnid that Haven City would eventually be turned into his own personal playground. He vowed this, making it known that not even Lucifer would be able to end his rule. Malathiel disappeared soon afterwards, turning into a vapor that managed to avoid gunfire from Magnus. It was known now that a powerful Infernal was set loose on Haven City. He would not rest until he enslaved everyone, and showed himself to be the one and true master of magic.Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:Infernals